Try to Remember
by Mysteriously Epic
Summary: Ha ha. I remember now. Too bad he can't. That hurts.
1. Introduction

**Well, I decided to start a story on Ib! I recently played the game, and got addicted. Oops. For me, addiction equals not-being-able-to-stop-playing-it-until-I-get-everything. Again, oops. Anyways, just as a note, ~(insert character's name here)~ means that it's their POV now. So, it's ~I~ for Ib, and ~G~ for Garry, and. . . You get the picture. This story begins right after the Memory's Crannies ending.**

* * *

_~I~_

_This is a memory. A memory that will haunt me forever. About who he is. _

_I stare at the guy in front of me, who's gazing at the rose statue. He turns around to face me. _

_"Hm? What is it, little lady?" the strange man asks. I blink and say, "What's this statue?" _

_"Ah. . . This? It's called 'Embodiment of the Spirit,' apparently." The man pauses, and stares at the sculpture again. He has a sad smile on his face. _

_"When I look at this sculpture. . . I feel somehow sorrowful. . . I wonder why?" he murmurs. Then the man realizes what he said. "Ah, I'm sorry if I said anything to trouble you." he amended. _

_He smiles again, and says,"Never mind what I said. . . . Well, bye." The man walks away. Somehow, I feel like I met him before. It's a strange feeling._

_A voice says out of nowhere,"There you are, Ib!" Turning, I see it's my mother. _

_"Oh, were you looking at this?" she asks me. I give a tiny nod. _

_"Wow, this is really great. It represents a person's heart, I suppose?" she whispers to me,"I wonder if you have such a beautiful rose in your heart, Ib?" _

_I look down at my shoes, not saying anything. "Let's take a look around," my mother says, a bit too cheerful. "Have you looked at anything else? I hope we find some more things you like!" _

_We walk off, and I cast one last glance at the man with the purple hair. Somehow, I know that I'm missing an important piece. A very important piece._


	2. A Memory Returns

**Well, this is the rest of chapter! (To those who just started reading this story, I gave the older readers a preview.) Hope you like it! Also, ah, this was late because there was _another_ competition, and then I got sick. Oops.**

* * *

_~I~_

We look at some more paintings. There was a huge floor painting with a fish in it. And then there was a cloth with fruit standing on it.

But there's a strange feeling nagging at me.

Who was that man? He seems so familiar. . . But I don't remember anything. Nothing. It's a blank space in my mind.

"Ib, honey? Are you alright?" my mother asks. I give her a small nod. My brain is all twisted up, trying to untangle the mystery.

All of a sudden, I remember my handkerchief. A sudden pounding panic comes into my head. What if I lost it somewhere? I hurriedly check my pockets, wide-eyed.

My fingers brush against something hard, and a soft crinkling sound echos out.

. . . ?

It's a piece of candy. The wrapper says it's lemon flavored. Where did I get this? A slow tide of questions fill my mind. When? How? Why?

And then it hits me. Literally.

I crash into the person in front of me, and fall into a pair of arms.

"Whoa! Are you okay?," A voice says above me. "Better watch where you're going."

Why was everything dark?

Oh. Never mind.

I didn't know I closed my eyes in the fall. I slowly opened one eyelid, and then the other.

I'm gazing into a face that I'm sure I've seen before. A worried face, nevertheless, but one that's all too familiar. A word rolls to the tip of my tongue, and before I even know what I'm doing, I blurt it out.

"Garry?"

My mother seems surprised. "Ib, you know this man?"

I look up into that face again, and take in the tattered coat, the purple hair streaked with highlights, the gray eyes, everything.

A memory tickles the edge of my mind. And one of the gaps fill up.

_It's him. And me. In a room with blue walls and faint music sounding out. I'm wearing his coat, and he's looking at me. Apparently, I just woke up._

_"Morning, Ib. How are you feeling?" he says. _

_"I had a nightmare." I reply simply._

_"I see. . . You poor thing. . . I can't say I'm surprised. . ." Garry says, "Being exposed to such frightful sights. . . You know?"_

_He sighs, closing his eyes. "I guess it's good you woke up. I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier." _

_There's a short pause before he speaks again, this time with a small smile on his face. "Ib, would you take a look in the pocket of that coat?" _

_. . . ? _

_There's a piece of candy. _

_Garry looks at me, warmth in his eyes. "You can have that. Feel free to eat it." _

I look into his gray orbs, trying to see if he knew what had happened in the gallery.

He still looks confused, and a bit worried.

I wiggle out of his arms, my hand slipping into my pocket. I take out the candy, and show it to him.

Garry gazes at it, not understanding. I feel tears pinch at my eyes. How can he not remember what happened? It was a nightmare, trying to escape. The headless statues, the Ladies in Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green. How?

_Why? _

"Garry?" I whisper again, a lump in my throat.

"I'm sorry, little girl, but do I know you?" he says softly, putting me gently on the ground.

"Garry, please! Can't you remember?" I say, a tear escaping from my eye. All of a sudden, I feel them sliding down my cheeks.

He shakes his head sadly. "I'm sorry."

"No! Garry, please! I-It was in the gallery! The rabbits that you hated, and Mary! Why can't you remember? _Why? _Please, try!" I beg, the tears coming faster and faster.

Garry seems alarmed, scared even. "P-Please! Don't cry!"

"The keys, the painting with the Flowers of Jealousy, the Sketchbook! Garry, try to remember!" I scream, sobbing.

"Ib." My mother says, her voice firm. "We're leaving now."

"No! Garry, please!" I cry, feeling a hand grip my arm. I'm being dragged away, and he can't remember.

No.

NO.

_NO! _

Why? Why is this happening? I didn't do anything! Is this what happens to innocent people?

My mother has me by my shoulder now, and we're almost out the door.

"Please Garry!" I scream one last time. Then I stumble, and fall to the ground.

My breath hitches, and I'm crying harder and harder. "Why?" I ask myself, tears dropping to the ground.

I sit there, letting the feelings out, from all those times I had to hold them in.

The time where everything came chasing after us.

The time where I'd thought Garry was dead when he was talking to the rabbits.

The time when I saw myself hanged.

And the time we had to burn Mary down.

It hurts. It hurts a lot.

I sit on the pavement, watching droplets stain the ground. He doesn't remember. He can't. It's impossible, we've been through so much together. Garry's like a brother to me now.

An idea pops into my head, an insane idea. But it could work.

I'm taking him back. Whatever happens, I'm going to try to make him remember me.

Dad grabs me by my waist, and lifts me onto his shoulder. I stay still, weak from crying.

My eyes catch sight of something purple, and then a flash of silver. I see him put a cigarette casually in his mouth, his eyes roaming around. Then his gaze lands on me, taking in the rumpled clothing. _I'm sorry, _he mouths.

My mind's made up. Garry, wait for me.

I'm coming to help you.


End file.
